Inflated Ego
by Tygsy
Summary: What if Throttle had Vinny Ego and Loud mouth but didnt loose his charm Cool personality?


DISCLAIMER

By Tygsy

I don't own BMFM. I don't intend to make profit from this .Its just for fun. 

This story came from a Challenge from Red. The challenge was to write Throttle with a Big Ego like Vinny' but without losing his natural charm. Hope I have achieved it. Enjoy

Inflated Ego

Charley heard the lovely bikes sounds. _* Just on time, as usual.*_ she smiled and turned to the  mice. " Hey Welcome boys, the food is waiting."

" Thanks Charley ma'am."  Modo had time to say before they rushed to the kitchen, leaving her behind.  She shook her head smiling and walked to see if she could save some hot dog for herself.

 Throttle poked the head out of kitchen door before she arrived. " Hey Charley, would you be a doll and water Lady a bit? She got kind of messy with this last battle."  

Charley got   such a sweet smile from him that she couldn't resist even thinking that this was a strange request- the guys were overzealous about their bikes and she, Charley, only put her hands on the machines when there was something serious or some modification she had planned. It was unusual the guys asked her to care for the bikes, they enjoyed doing it themselves.

Not that she minded the request; she enjoyed the work. Just… it sounded weird…

" Sure Throttle." Charley smiled and entered the kitchen.

" Thanks Charley. You are a doll."

The guys were as usual bragging about the day's events. Each one trying to beat each other being THE ONE that had done most and best maneuvers and action stuff.

Throttle shook his head as a teacher impatient with immature kids.

" Guys, guys. You still have a lot to learn." He gave then a condescending smile. " Vincent, you still need to learn some self control. That maneuver you did toward Carbuncle was primary.  Modo, you are a gentle mouse, but sometimes you act like a real animal. You need some class. Use more your head. And you really need to improve your language. Mirror at papa here. You kids sure have a lot of potential but still need some work out."

 Charley Vinny and Modo gave him and Shocked look and their chins dropped. They were to stun to say something. Throttle had never talked to them like that before, pointing their faults. And, if Throttle **ever **pointed them ever did, he had **never corrected** his bros in front of her or strangers. However, he had done now, in such a sweet, condescending way that it was impossible of being be truly mad at him. Also what he just said had its dose of truth… just… well… not usually spoken and certainly never that way.

 As days passed, Throttle got worst. Always calling their attention for minor mistakes, even daring  to teach Charley how to work on Lady, like the mechanic was an all-thumbs rookie and had not been working on the bike for years and knew her mood just by the way she honked or lowered her tires. Always with the sweetest smile and a  _' let me help way_.'

 It took time for them to fully realize what was truly happening. At first they allowed Throttle go on with his comments and helping offers. Until they realized he wasn't doing it because he wanted to HELP. He did because he thought he was the Only one that could do it.

The last straw came when Stoker and Rimfire came for visiting. Stoker had got a light flu and was suffering from some age effects. Chicago was cold and dry, so coach got bit difficult to breath due the clogged nose and throat and a light arthritis. He was a bit ill humored with this and was complaining about the  High Command on Mars thinking that he wasn't capable of leading anymore. His usual rambling.

This time, however Throttle went too far.

" Maybe they are right coach. You should retire. You know you not on your prime anymore." Throttle gave his best '_concerned son's look'_. " You know, pop, it's time to you allow someone in better condition ad with a less forgetting mind lead."

 Stoker chocked on the hot dog he was biting. From all people Throttle would be the last one whom he expected something like that. The memory bit was a mean reference at something Stoker had forgotten previously, but nothing really serious. It was not like the coach's memory was seriously affected.

" And I suspect that you already have some one in mind.' Stoker said jokingly.

"Well Me of course.  The Freedom Fighters need someone with my experience. I learnt from a great teacher, Stoker, but face it, it has come the time the pupil overcome the master. It's time for you think about a retirement, friend. Why not come here to Earth and lives the rest of your life in peace? Under warm sun, no worries, you are not young anymore." Throttle gave him a compassionate look of a son would give, concerned with a senile father.

 Stoker gave him an incredulous look. " And what make you think that you would be the one I would choose?"

" Face it Stoker. Who else got as much result as I did? Who else would be able to take care of BOTH Earth and Mars?  I'm glad I have good help here," he nodded toward his friends. "  But what they would be without me? Vinny would be a loose cannon forever.  Modo wouldn't have finished high school if wasn't for my help and Charley, what adorable Charley would do without me?" He grinned, as everything he said was obvious.

Everyone's chin dropped.

* * *

  The gang reunited one day that Throttle had left to get hot dogs. 

" Why me? I'm the brain here. Ask big muscles there." 

Big Muscles gave him a look like " _you better do it pal if you don't get you brain turned into smashed pudding."_

 So Throttle had left complaining no one valued him properly.

" Now what do we do with Big Ego there?" Charley sighed.

" Man, he is _Impossible_. How come you can live with an attitude like that?" Vinny moaned. Everyone gave him a look as " _Shut up, Vinny. Look who's talking!!!"_

" Little me? I **don't **have an Ego like that." He huffed offended.

Charley just rolled her eyes to the ceiling.  * _Here has spoken the Master of the Humbleness.*_

" We need to teach Throttle a Lesson." Stoker sighed. " And I am afraid we will need a little help from Limburger."

" No way" Modo protested, " Worm Eater will never help us!."

" He will." Stoker was serious and had a dangerous look. " Even unwillingly."

Charley looked Stoker to be sure that she understood they were really going to do what they were going to do.

* * *

Later

 Throttle paced on the Plutarkian steel cage. He could not believe he had been caught. *_Me? Mister Ingenuosity? How could that have happened? Well no problem. I can get out of here in no time.*_

Throttle started to work on the cage, trying to find a way out. Despite his best efforts he could not achieve it. Some side talk from the goons informed him that the others had gone to Mars.

"If I understood well, they are not coming back.  They are nothing without their leader and realized the boss is to much for them."

" The tan mouse is on his own now. GOOD!" One of the good rubbed his hands in pleasure. " Now he will suffer for all the times he kicked my butt."

" Well, so the rats ran with tail between their legs. Who need them anyway? I can take Limburger down on my own."  Throttle sighed arrogantly.

 The next 5 days he and Carbuncle kept torturing each other. Carbuncle wanted him for experiments and Throttle began to discuss procedures with the scientist that almost decided for ripping this mouse vocal chords pronto. Carbuncle was finally about to do it when his new lab assistant offered to buy the mouse.

" I also work for a company that is testing new brain medicaments, doc." The assistant said. "This mouse would be perfect for the tests. However I need his voice working."

" By Plutark. TAKE HIM!!! He's driving me insane. If I hear another word of this scientist -pretend- to- be I not respond for myself.!!!!!!" Carbuncle left the room slamming the door.

Throttle was securely tied, and thrown with cage and all at the rear of a van. 

" We are leaving Chicago. I wonder where I'm being taken now." 

Throttle was taken to an abandoned house and treated like any regular mouse. Food, drugs, water, cleaned cage. His captor joined others with scientist appearance.

" Everything is ready?" Carbuncle's Lab assistant asked to his companions.

" Yes. The drugs are working as expected. We can mark the brain dissection for Friday to get cell microscopic view."

" Friday, then!" The lab assistant nodded and they left the room.

A wall calendar was left on cage ahead of him so he could keep track of days. 

*_Those humans don't think I can read and write or that I can read a calendar. They don't seem to be the kind that would let it hang ahead of me just to torture with the counting of the days. Nah. They treat me just as overgrown mice-minded mouse!*_

Throttle kept working on his escape trials.

* _I can't leave. They are no fools, I may be a mouse but I'm big and strong enough to put up resistance and they know that_. _My **D-day** is approaching_. _Man, How I messed up my_ _life. I miss my friends, what I wouldn't give to see Charley smile, even Vinny's   gun machine mouth, Modo gentle support. The coach… What have I done? No wonder they left me, I was being insupportable. Worst than Vinny Ego_." And on and on, thoughts of how he had messed up his life filled his head. 

* _I'm here entirely on my fault. I thought that I could do more than I actually could.  My friend just got tired of my big mouth. I realize that now. I have boasted so many times I could have done things without them that they actually left me on my own. I can't blame them for this.*_

At D-day he saw the scientists preparing the dissection table with reinforced Plutarkian steel straps.  

Throttle looked down and then up the ceiling, having tears coming. _* I'm Sorry, friends. Vincent, Charley, Modo; Stoker, Rimfire. I have been arrogant. I hurt you guys without necessity, just to feed my big ego." Throttle looked the table being   cleaned with antiseptics. " I just wish I could say, I'm sorry._* 

Throttle walked calmly to the lethal table when the scientists came to get him. His ankles and wrists were strapped to the table. His clothes were pulled off, after all, this was a dissection A syringe shone against the exam light. Throttle knew it was his good-bye ticket to this world.

" Wait.' He looked at the nearest scientist with the syringe. " I know I'm being sacrificed, may I say last words."?

They looked him surprised and nodded.

 Throttle looked at the ceiling. " _Stoker, Modo, Vincent, Charley. Rimy. I'm sorry. I was a creep."_ A tear rolled down his eyes. " _Hope you guys can forgive me someday_."

" OW Throttle! **At last**.!!" The scientist with Syringe smiled to him.

 Throttle looked up to him surprised. The scientist took the disguise of.

" PEDRO!"

 The others did the same.

"Andre. Lia! But…"

 Pedro freed the mouse and covered him with a bed sheet.  His garage friends came from a next room.

" What's going on here?" Throttle was totally puzzled.

" You needed a lesson, Sonny." Stoker smiled. " The only way you realized it was if you were alone, without possibilities to escape and facing imminent death."

" So Stoker planned this.' Pedro smiled. " You had to be with Carbuncle for a while. He's your worst nightmare."

" But also." Andre added his brother as usual. " Stoker wasn't THAT insane to leave you alone on the hands of that duo. So he asked our help. We acted as Carbuncle assistant."

" WE?" Throttle eyed the twins. They giggled. " Each day was one of us. None of us wanted lose the action."

" We planned you felt really trapped and in danger" Stoker went on.

" But under controlled and friendly hands." Lia smiled and handed his clothes. 

" Ya Bro." Modo hugged him. " We would never risk your life."

" The twins had been with Carbuncle all the time." Charley hugged him. " They were there to assure your integrity."

 Throttle got dressed under the covers while looked his friends, moved.

" Thanks, everyone. For not leaving me alone. For forgiving me."

" Nice having you back, Throttle." Charley winked to Vinny. " One Big Ego is more than enough."

 They chuckled at Vincent's expense.


End file.
